In which the end is the start of an endless journey
by Stray Flower
Summary: Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, you had at that moment realized the REAL MEANING OF THE COUNTDOWNS you see, and you are now standing in your friend ARADIA's pool of blood on the middle of the street. What will you do ? Future SolKat


**A/N: This is my first Homestuck fanfiction, so i am rather nervous of the outcome... I'm quite curious as to how was the outcome though. ehe. Dedicated to my brand new OTP: SOLKAT !  
Yes this is a SolKat fanfic, (tho maybe just pale ), so be patient. English is not my first language, so if i make mistakes, tell me :3**

* * *

**Disclamer: I am not and shall never be Andrew Hussie, and if i am, then homestuck will become pandora hearts** .-.**  
**  
**_Please _****_excuse for horid grammar and poor plotting_**

* * *

A boy was standing next to a woman dressed in black, who said boy addressed as "Mom", while people around mourning over a recent dead of a dead man, this particular man being the boy's grandfather. Or was one.

- Mom ? – asked the boy

- Yes, darling ?

- Why are you crying ?

- Because grandpa had decided to go on a trip.

- Then shouldn't you be happy ?

- Because it's a trip that grandpa won't return from.

- Then the trip must head to a beautiful place , so so beautiful grandpa won't return ?

The woman smiled somewhat sadly but understanding, squeezing her boy's hand tightly, she said:

- Let us all hope, then.

* * *

**Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, and you are 4 YEARS OLD. You have A WEIRD OBSESSION with bees, despite being ALLERGIC TO HONEY. You are a combination of UNSUAL THINGS, examples being your SHARP CARNINES and your DIFFERENT-COLORED EYES. Such things, however, is nothing match to you SUPER WEIRD VISION OF COUNTING DOWN CLOCKS ON PEOPLE'S WRISTS, and judging from what YOUR MOTHER said when grandpa left the house, the clocks are counting down to when people will GO ON A TRIP TO A VERY VERY BEAUTIFUL PLACE.**

- Solluuuuuuuuuux ! Sollux !

- What, Aradia ?

- How much do i have left until i go on the superb adventure of marvelous destination !

- I'd prefer the term "endless trip of shining destination", AA.

- Whatever! I'd give you candy to unsharpen you vampy teeth, now tell me!

Apparently Aradia, nick-named AA, your good old friend is excited thorough the time of which you told her about your vision, you squinted your eyes at said girl's wrist with number ticking down second by second.

- About 8 years, i think.

- Honey candies for Sollux~

- YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC TO HONEY DAMNIT.

* * *

**Your name is again SOLLUX CAPTOR, and you are 6 years old, you range of interest now circled around BEES and COMPUTERS. You have TWO FRIENDS, namely ARADIA MEDIGO and FEFERI PIEXES, who was nick-named AA and FF, much "two" you duality trait. You had also figured out there were COUNTDOWNS ON OBJECTS as well, leading to your DOUBT OF THE THEORY OF GOING ON TRIPS.**

Then of course, people wouldn't believe in your tellings of creepy visions, leading to this being a secret between you and AA and AA only. AA is really excited now that her countdown is only 4 years. You asked her if you could go with her on the trip. She said no. You are OK with that.

- The table is replaced, AA, look.

- Didn't its countdown end yesterday ?

- Could it be tables take trips too ?

- THAT IS SO COOL, SOLLUX! Then maybe my frog can go with me!

* * *

**Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, and you are 9 YEARS OLD, you seemed to have developed a NASTY LISP. You now have TWO FRIENDS and an ENEMY, namely ERIDAN AMPORA, or FISHFACE, your friend FEFERI'S BEST FRIEND.**

- Hey there fishface, it seems that you had your beauty sleep yesterday ?

- Shut your poor excuse of a mouth, Captor, or should I say Sir Lispy ?

- As if you are any better, WwaVVy boy~

- You did NOT just mock my accent.

- And if i did ? What will you do, go home and cry to mommy ?

- My mom is fucking DEAD !

And yet that was the first time some random life shit actually surprised you. Surprising much, such came from sir predictable ass of Eridan Ampora.

- Dead ?

You asked him. He got pissed. You insisted on it. He explained. You said it was going on a trip. He called you a retard.

And that was the day when Sollux Captor finally learnt about death.

You are worried about Aradia.

* * *

**Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, you had at that moment realized the REAL MEANING OF THE COUNTDOWNS you see, and you are now standing in your friend ARADIA's pool of blood on the middle of the street.**

**What will you do ?**

* * *

**A/N: May or may not be continued, fastest update ( if there is one ) will come on late June or early July.  
I'm having high school entrance examination, which lasts until 22th June and the results will come on July.  
I'm terribly sorry for any future inconvenience.**

So Read and review ?


End file.
